Races
There are many species that call the planet of Equis home, some of them are mysterious or amazing or even dangerous. Many are sentient but many are also simply monsters. Listed below are some of the species that call Equis home. Species of the Chessverse Awanga Location:Nice warm areas, mostly towns. Looks: Day time they appear as a normal shy, elusize and quiet pony. At night, they transform into creatures such as a cat, pig, bird, or most often, a dog. Info:They enjoy eating unborn fetuses and small children, favoring livers and hearts. Some have long proboscises, which they use to suck the children out of their mothers' wombs or their homes. Some are so thin that they can hide themselves behind a bamboo post. They are fast and silent. Some also make noises, like the Tik-Tik, which are louder the further away the aswang is, to confuse its potential victim; and the Bubuu, an aggressive kind of aswang that makes a sound of a laying hen at midnight. They may also replace their live victims or stolen cadavers with doppelgangers made from tree trunks or other plant materials. This facsimile will return to the victim's home, only to become sick and die. An aswang will also have bloodshot eyes, the result of staying up all night searching for houses where wakes are held to steal the bodies. Baku Looks: A elephant’s head, tusks, and trunk, with horns and tiger’s claws. Locations: Where ever there are dreams. Info: Baku are creatures that feast upon good dreams leaving only the nightmares behind. They are commonly sited around towns that are all having nightmares. If you manage to trap a Baku you could cast a binding spell to create a good dream ward. The Baku would eat the nightmares while you received the good dreams. Bast Bast are feline bipeds that live in the Southern Rainforest or Feline Jungle as it is known by them. They live in tribes, each with it's own cultures, myths and laws. Recently, more bast have been traveling northwards towards Equestrian lands, thereby becoming more known. MOAR Cerberus A guardian of Tartarus, this three headed dog exists to do it's job in Equestria just as it does on Earth.It has a low level of intelligence but does it's job reasonably well. Not as hostile when away from it's charge. MOAR Changelings See Changelings. Crystal Insect Appearance: Various sized insects, mainly arachnids, that are made of pure crystals and gems. But usually every single one of them is made of only one kind of crystal. Although so far, there wasn't a sighting of any flying type of insect. Location: Volcanic wastes or anywhere where is volcanic activity. Info: These crystalline beings live deep underground in cavern networks, preferably near or under volcanoes as they need the heat to survive. The deeper one goes into the cavern system the larger they get and rarer the crystal they are made of gets But from time to time they go to the surface to bathe in the lava to clear any impurity that may have gotten into them while they were growing, which is done by consuming the same type of crystals that they are made of. However this is dangerous journey for the insects as the dragons or any other creature that can eat gems and crystals are actively searching for them when they are on the surface. Behaviour: They are mostly passive so if one were to find them they shouldn't have any problem as long as they don't disturb whatever they are doing. Doing so would bring the wrath of the whole colony as they have a weak mental link that connects every single one of them in a colony. But it should be noted that tremors and quakes can easily irritate them thus making them more supsectible for aggressive behiour. Trivia: Commonly called 'Thaumaticks' due to the 'magical insect' pun. Draco-wisp Kite Appearance: This bird has several seemingly draconic features, a longer tail, leather flaps connecting the back of their wings to their back as well as the main feathers and a sharp horn leading up from their beak like the crest of many other kinds of birds. Apart from these they have mildly reflective feathers that blur their image any features not covered by them hard to see. The largest one seen by someone in living memory who escaped was over one meter tall and presumed to still be juvenile. Location: These birds are found in the deeper parts of swamps and forests, taking advantage of the already small amount of light to sneak up on prey. Information: It is known that they are highly aggressive and territorial towards their own kind, and will only attack animals other than their own kind if they appear be hiding when discovered. You may recognise them by a distinctive high pitched roar/ screech that sounds as if thousands of mosquitoes are inside your ear, if in the swamp first inspect for mosquitoes in your ear before concluding to run the hell out of said swamp. Diamond dogs will be added "soon" Dune Dogs Dune Dogs are a sub-species of Diamond Dog: much like a d-dog except they have sand colored fur. Dune dogs are more intelligence and have more sandy coloued coats then Diamond Dogs from the mainland and have more advanced weaponry like catapults, airships with near to invincible hall, and teaser staffs. The dogs do not take slaves but they will take hostages if they are provoked. Very friendly and hospitable to hurt or lost beings but will expect a favor in return. Zone: Southern Dunes Draconequus will be added "soon" Dragons See Dragons. Elephant Looks: Huge and Elephanty. Zone: the Ele plains in the Southern Dunes. Info: Mostly stick to themselves, and are the strongest spellcasters on the far continent, and possibly the strongest mortals in the world. Travel in herds, and throw tornadoes at people they don't like. Giant Foxes The Giant Fox is a little known species that used to or still does live in Equestria. The piece Vixen is one such member of this species. There have been no reports of the “Giant Fox” in over three hundred years, so it is commonly believed they are all extinct. Looks: The “Giant Fox” appears exactly as its common name would indicate. They stand usually slightly larger than ponies and are known to be omnivorous. Their coloration varies, but one thing that remains constant for all of this elusive race is that they all posses diamond marking on their foreheads. The number of these markings are the easiest indication of which tribe that the individual fox belongs to. The number of marking range from one to six, denoting the six original tribes that begat the race at its inception. Their coloration varies along which tribe they belong to. Across the tribes their coloration varies widely, accounting for nearly all natural colors of canine fur. Height 4’-5’ at the shoulder. 5’-6’ in length Info: While commonly known to be sentient the foxes shy away from contact with others, and are quick to run. When cornered they act as any other animal and will attack mercilessly, escaping once again at the first opportunity. Aside from this natural inclination to shy away from others they share no defining personality characteristics. The “Giant Fox” is reported to be extremely long lived, sometimes reaching over nine hundred years in age before expiring. However, it would seem that most of the time they die before they get out of their adolescence and can never reach this advanced age. These conflicting reports are likely caused because of tribal difference, which will be revealed later on in this report. The “Giant Fox” is known for its high agility and natural inclination towards stealth. They have not been reported to be very strong physically, but several reports have come in that they possess innate magic. The type of magic tends to vary along tribal lines, each having their own and unique way of using it, but has always been reported to be very powerful. Further study of this is unavailable as there have been no sightings in well over three centuries. Strengths: The “Giant Fox” along with its natural agility is a very competent magic user. The average fox is more powerful magically than the average unicorn, but is only usable in a single field. Weaknesses: Oddly enough the “Giant Fox” seems unable to swim like most any other canid race. Aside from that their greatest weaknesses seems to be themselves; their own magic rips apart their bodies when it is used. #The One Tribe: The one tribe has apparently been known to manipulate magical energies that deal solely with time. The extents that this can be used to are unknown, but information has been attained that using these abilities causes severe backlash on the body of the user. #The Two Tribe: The Two Tribe had been reported to be experts in mental magics, like manipulating others and projecting illusions. This tribe seemed to be very active in the past but has become less so over time. Their magic also seems to take a toll on their bodies, leaving them without enough energy to even move. History: The true lineage of the “Giant Fox” is as unknown as whether or not they still exist, if they ever did. It is commonly believed by cryptozoologists that they descended from the cryogriffins dozens of millennia ago. One piece of evidence has been obtained that supports this claim. Reports date back several millennia that tell of this species which stand as evidence that they did at one point in time exist, but these reports have dwindled to nothing in the last two thousand years. A sighting of the “Giant Fox” hasn’t been reported in over three hundred years as stated previously. One fable, supposedly passed down between the foxes themselves, tells of the reason behind this and has been obtained for this report. Long ago, the descendents of the great cryogriffins, the foxes lived happily upon the land. They did not have the natural strength of their brothers and sisters, but they were smart and agile. Six such foxes, the leaders of the six great tribes, felt the need to become better and delved into the great mysteries of this world. These six foxes were rewarded for their efforts with magic and long life, and went on to found the tribes that we each live in today. For a long while we flourished, each of the tribes living in peace with each other and learning all they could about the magic of the world around us, but sadly this peace would not last forever. We still do not know the reason today little one, but the tribes one fateful day descended into war. Their battles raged for years and destroyed the very land beneath their feet with their ferocity. The sacred land that our great ancestors had left for the foxes was destroyed in their anger, and all of the foxes themselves would have been too if it were not for the intervention of the other races. The leaders of all the great tribes were slain taking their names to the grave with them, and a curse was placed upon all of their descendents to ensure that this would never happen again. For so long it had been our magic that had built us up, but now it would be what brought our downfall. The price for practicing became too steep, and our power turned to our mortal weakness. Our children died, and our males became not but feral beasts. We females carry on the legacy of our great ancestors, but only one in a hundred born are able to do so. It is our job little one, to live on as a reminder of the past, and a warning to all that would allow war to tear them apart. The validity of this fable is not readily known, but evidence supports that the “Giant Fox” has been slowly going extinct for a while now. Perhaps none this race still wanders this world, but then again they still may. If one were ever to encounter such a creature do not approach quickly or run, instead try and speak with it in hopes of lessening the burden that they must carry.' Gnolls Range: Savannahs, warm plains, certain forests. Never rainforest. Size: Roughly large Diamond Dog proportions, females larger than males. In essence, gnolls are hyena-people, much like Bast are cat-people. Gnolls hate Skaven, a feeling that is mutual. Gnolls revere nature, its awe-inspiring tenderness and life-shattering treachery. The females lead the Clans, with a Clan-Matriarch in charge. Gnolls eat meat and fruits. Evil gnolls, known as Rotfangs or Cacklefiends, worship Discord and Tirek as their Creators Griffins will be added "soon" Head Hunter Look: Sleek, colors depend on habitat, sharp claws, bipedal and tailed. Locations: Dense forests and Jungles Info: Head hunters are exceptional hunters and their sense, speed and strength is almost unmatched. Head hunters as their name suggest kill to get the head of the prey. They feast on the eyes, brain and tongue. They are known to keep the skulls as tropheys. If you spot a head hunter you may already be dead. If your not dead then contact the local authorities. Huggy Appearance: Small, large eyes, long ears, furry, color vary, two feet and two hand/paws. Location: Generally forests and or green areas but have been seen in other places. Info: The Huggys are a race of extremely cute and sweet creatures. They have appeared in several old tales but the stories are incomplete. (Next is info that almost no one knows) Huggy's are evil little creatures, they use their natural appearance to lure their prey to them. When the Huggy hugs someone the person will feel THE best hug in existance and shortly after the Huggy will rip away all magic and life out of them in a very painful manner. They do this until they reach adulthood in which they lay their babies in the grass and leaves them to fend for themselves. The adults usually just become like a normal predator using their now larger and thicker arms to crush their prey. Is extremely resistant to the elements. Fire has almost no effect on it. Kelpie Location: Near oceans, river, or any place with a enough water to drown in. Description:The creature can take on multiple shapes, but usually it appears in the form of a horse. Info: Will lure creatures into the water and then drown them, so that it may eat them. Telltale sign is if the fur is wet or has kelp in it Leshy Location: Forests Appearance: In its normal state it has a beard made from living grass and vines, and is often seen with a tail, hooves and horns. They have glowing eyes. They are vaguely humanoid, body would look as if constructed from items in the woods. They are vaguely humanoid, body would look as if constructed from items in the woods. Info: A male wood spirit who protects the animals and the woods them selves. They lead travalers astray and lure them to their cave where they will either make the sick or tickle them to death. They can shape shift and change their size at will. Pacts can be made with them. Leucrottas Range: All continents, all climates. Size: Five feet at shoulder, eight feet long including tail. Weigh in at about 150-250 pounds, with males larger than females. Leucrottas have the head of a badger, the hooves of a cloven-hoofed ungulate, and a long tail ending in a tuft of black or brown fur. Base coat ranges from white to brown to dark black. Badger head is almost always white and black. Instead of 'normal teeth', these beasts have shearing ridges of enamel, and can use them to good use on prey. They are noble savages in the purest form. Like the gnolls, they revere the savagery and beauty of nature, and often summon the spirits of their ancestors in tribal rituals. They are hated by most herbivore races, with the exception of the yaks, who think of them as spiritual "Little Brothers". Leucrottas eat meat, and can eat vegetation but will weaken if forced to keep eating plants exclusively. They are excellent mimics, using their mimicry to lure prey. Evil leucrottas worship Discord as their God-Savior. Mirage Midge Appearance: No-one has ever seen a Mirage Midge, they are instead recognised by the feeling of their bite and effects of their venom. However, many victims have seen large fly-like insectiods in their hallucinations that look similar to parasprites but with a proboscis. Location: Any arid locations, they are assumed to bury themselves in the sands and only to spring up when the vibrations of movement. Information: The bite has a distinctive feeling of intense itching changing quickly to dull itching and ending in an excruciating convulsion of the limb that was bitten. After this there will be a period of several days before the venom takes effect, resulting in vivid hallucinations of horrific events involving the deal of loved ones by the victim. It is possible to become resistant or already be resistant to the venom but the bite will feel the same for anyone if the creature can pierce their skin. (Venom will however only effect you if it gets into the blood stream and so does not effect those without blood or with deep veins at all.) Phoenix will be added "soon" Ponies Unicorns Pegasi Earth ponies Crystal ponies Magma pony Looks: They have a normal pony like shape, and can get as big as a ice cream van Zone: Volcanoes or anywhere with lava Info: Magma or lava ponies form when life magic finds it's way into a gem near a lava source. The gem is located in the chest area and is known to be the only weak spot. Some have said they are able to speak, but only on rare occasion and only the so called 'females' of the race speak. It is unwise to make contact with these for a easy to see reason. It is also said that if they gift you their 'heart' then in human translation, "You just became a fucking druid.", the more gems you have the more nature you can control. wher in the hell did we get MAGMA PONIES? Someone is using them in a story. World-building man Alicorns Flutterponies Rhinos Looks: Like a Rhino. If you don't know what they look like, you had no childhood. Zone: Mostly the Northern Savannah in the Southern Dunes, but will travel to other places occasionally. Info: Act like bigger unicorns, but magic use focuses more on nature or bloodlines. Nature rhinos are self-explanitory, and Bloodlines Rhinos are much, much rarer, and cast spells that affect entire family's for generations. Sandgator Looks: Like a tallish Alligator, with orangey-brown scales instead of skin. Zone: Heto desert in theSouthern Dunes, unless someone bought one as a slave. Info: Literally bone-crushingly strong, decent burrowers (especially in sand), and can sense any living creature nearby, except small insects. Shadow-Stalkers Looks: Every Stalker looks incredibly different, depending on the sub-species, such as Imps, Vultures, Fallen Guardians, etc. Zone: Everywhere Info: Manifestations of emotion and magic, these creatures serve Torrentican as his personal minions, although a large number are frequently let loose to cause as much chaos/destruction as possible. Each sub-species has a different amount of power, and unique abilities, although they all share the same immunity to Mind-Altering magic. Sigbin Location: Towns Looks :It is said to walk backwards with its head lowered between its hind legs, and to have the ability to become invisible to other creatures. It resembles a hornless goat, but has very large ears which it can clap like a pair of hands and a long, flexible tail that can be used as a whip Info: They suck the blood out of their victims. Sigbin are also known to seek out little children and devour them but save their hearts to make into amulets. Skaven A race of rat people, they operate on a matriarchal society and blood rites. Not much is known about them but they do have mutants who grow horns. Not much is known about the Skaven as a whole, as they rarely come into contact with the outside world except to enslave or destroy it. MOAR Star Beast Looks: Variable Locations: Anywhere Info: A Star Beast is a Goliath being infused with pure, compressed, magical energy. It takes the forms or different creatures (and items) relating to constellations in the sky. They have been known to show intelligence, but are too dangerous to examine. If a Star Beast passes away, the energy from the body moves to a new area where it is incarnated once again, resuming it's daily activities. So in other words, Star Beasts cannot truly die. Swamp Guardians Info: The Swamp Guardians are relatively peaceful creature. They protect the swamps all around the Equestrian continent. The Swamp Guardians will never attack someone first unless they are attacking there home or the creature of the swamp. Swamp Guardians are extremely strong and have been known to easily defeat a small group of Diamond dogs with ease. They are also known to have basic control over plants, this includes causing vines to spring up and wrap around their enemies. The Swamp Guardians are a dying race as they have been hunted due to there monstrous appearance. Timberwolf Contrary to popular belief, timberwolves are not mindless beasts made of wood. They have a society, a culture and their own way of life. Many timberwolves, however, such as those living in the Everfree forest have lost touch with nature and their roles as guardians of the forest. As such, they have become feral, attacking on sight. INFO Tirek-Spawn Original creations of Tirek the Destroyer, the tirek-spawn were terribly nasty creations the used the bodies of females as laying grounds. After impregnation, the female would have a 9 month gestation and then be killed upon giving birth to the new spawn. One chess piece has the unfortunate chance of living as one of these beasts, namely Marty Stu the Dimension Traveler. Tulpa Look:??? Locations: Everywhere. Powers: Anything really. Info: Tulpa's are creature formed from ideas. If enough people believe in a legend or creature while they all focus on a single symbol for that creature then the creature will take form in the real world. ex: Take Slenderman's symbol a circle with a x through it. If they believe in the creature enough while focusing on the symbol it will exists. So if they focus on the circle while thinking of Slenderman and if enough people do then the Slenderman will exist. The legend or idea where a Tulpa is created from says what it can and can't do. If the legend or idea changes and enough people believe in that change then the Tulpa wil reflect that change. ex: Say a legend says a creature in a house kills with a axe, then a tulpa appears. If the legend changes saying he kills with a knife in a field then the Tulpa will appear in a field instead of a house and with a knife not a axe. Tulpa's can't be killed by ANYTHING unless the legend says it can be killed by that thing. Destroying the symbol will not stop the Tulpa. After a Tulpa is formed it takes on a life of it's own doing what the legend says it will do. It requires A LOT of focus on the symbol and the people believeing in the same idea for a tulpa to form. A Tulpa may have infinite power but it can't be a god and is always restricted to the guidelines of the legend. Voids Looks: ??? Locations: Area's of Deep evil ex:The Black Sand Desert. Info: They are extremely rare non physical beings that are similar to shades. They have the ability to create illusion to distract or disorient it's prey. It feeds off the life energy of the prey as it fights. If the illusion hits the victim then the Void feeds off that area giving the effect that it hit it. The void cant be hurt be conventional means, so far only star objects can have any real effect on it but other then that it has no known weaknesses. If you spot or find a area evil and vile enough to house a Void contact the nearest authorities and for the love of all things STAY OUT OF IT! Zuu Looks: A gigantic bird with a face resembling a crocadile, with a long black forked tongue whipping about and black fangs from its beak. They have long, sinewy necks and broad, meaty wings with happhazzard feathers on them. Imagine a cross between a deformed reptile and a bird from hell. Locations: The Changeling Wasteland and the Cursed Salt Plains. They seem attracted to magically-generated unlivable hellholes. Info: Extremely dangerous, Zuu are highly aggressive and intelligent creatures, preying on any living thing they cn find. They're ballsy enough to challenge dragons and tough enough to put up a fight to boot. Their primary prey are whatever's nearby, though an offbranch of the Zuu, known as Palidor, are their primary predator. Zuu get their name from the ancient Changeling word for 'Murder', as that's what they do. These creatures can survive indefinitely without food, and it's been shown they will target the intelligent, afraid targets long before an easy one, often ignoring attackers in favor of inflicting as much emotional trauma as possible. The Palidor, in contrast, comes from the ancient changeling word for 'Holy Warrior', and is closely related to the term 'Paladin'. There's only one Palidor at a time, ever, and they relentlessly hunt the Zuu. Comparison table Guidelines: Power is measured in absolute terms (i.e: a bug is incredibly strong for its size, but it will have a very low strength rating because it can lift less, and damage less than human-sized beings.) Don't abuse the "+", S+ is enough, you don't need to give a character a S++++++ because he is THAT strong. S+ is for godlike powers (omnipotence, omniscience, ability to change its size at will, etc) Size: S: the size of mountains. A: Larger than Earth's biggest animals B: Elephant sized C: Human sized D: Bug sized Strength: S: Strong enough to destroy landmarks. A: Strong enough to destroy buildings. B: Superhuman. C: Human-like. D: Mostly harmless. Constitution: S: The firepower required to kill it is enough to level a city A: Can shrug off conventional weaponry B: Can survive being attacked with low caliber guns. C: Human/pony. D: Fragile enough to be killed by most creatures by mistake. Agility: S: So fast that it seems to teleport between locations. A: Can dodge bullets B: Feline C: Human/pony D: Manatee Intelligence: S: Its brain can perform as a super computer A: Can outsmart the most intelligent humans B: Human/pony C: Dogs and cats D: Insects Magic: S: Powerful enough to match gods (Chrysalis, Sombra?) A: As powerful as human non-nuclear weaponry (dragons, Cadance-like alicorns) B: Can perform spells using its magic (unicorns, changelings). C: Has innate magic which is used in their normal life (pegasus' flight, earth pony's affinity towards nature), but they lack the means to perform spells on their own. Can use Latin magic. D: Has no magic, and thus can't perform spells of any kind. It's "dead" to magic. Please remind that this table takes into account the average member of the mentioned species, not special cases (such as Twilight Sparkle for unicorns, or Knightmare for changelings). current rankings have been made by me (Weeeman). I know little of many species, so feel free to change anything you find wrong (explaining why, please) Category:World Category:All